Good Boy
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: Puppy or pilot? Not an unusual question when your lover's certifiable.


Face hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he knew, oh God, he _knew_ it was going to be one of _those_ days. It was always interesting to be woken before dawn by licks to the nose followed by whines and impatient nudges.

"No. No." His hand was assaulted with a slobbery tongue as he pushed the enthusiastic offender away. With a heavy groan Face sat up and reached for the bedside lamp before being nearly jostled off the bed.

"Murdock! Buddy! Down!" The command was quickly followed and Face looked at the pilot on the floor, clad only in pajama bottoms and socks on his hands.

_'__At least it's not my cashmere pair like last time.'_ Face thought while Murdock grinned dopily up at him, green eyes gleeful as he wagged his behind.

"Give me a minute." Face grabbed a robe and headed for the door. He turned and saw Murdock sitting obediently by the bed.

"Come on. Let's go." Out into the hall then backyard, Face made a mental list of all the things that needed to be done, turning away from the yard as Murdock took off. It was going to be a trying day and Face did not need to begin it by witnessing the other man peeing on as many trees as he possibly could.

"O.K. I have to swing by and pick up the supplies Hannibal needs. Christ, I have to drive all the way out to B.F.E. to get that information about this job." He heaved a sigh. "Then tonight we're supposed to meet with Rebecca Baker. Dammit, I forgot about the…" Face's frantic mumbling was interrupted by loud barking.

"Buddy!" With one shout, Murdock came bounding out from behind the trees, stopping at Face's feet when he reached the porch. Face couldn't keep the smile in as a behind the ear scratch had the pilot's foot thumping against the wood planks.

Back inside and under the blanket Face knew it was too much to ask that by the time he woke up again it'd be to a dogless household once more. Murdock gave a brief nuzzle to his neck then settled at the foot of the bed.

"Aw, hell no. Not this shit again." B.A. walked into the kitchen to find Hannibal and Face at the table swapping sections of the newspaper while Murdock happily crunched away at a bowl of kibble, _totally Cocoa Puffs_ on the floor.

"Just look at it this way, B.A. At least you know we won't be flying." Hannibal smiled as Face tried to hide his namesake behind the sports section.

"Gimme that." B.A. demanded, snatching the paper before poking the conman in the chest. "This is your damned fault, egging him on. He better not puke in my van again."

"Now Bosco, you know if you'd just let him get some fresh air it wouldn't happen." Face threw an indulgent wink in Murdock's direction as Hannibal coughed to cover his very un-Colonel like snicker.

"Ain't no dog riding up front!" B.A. argued, only realizing his words after Face smiled widely at him.

"Don't say nothing, Pretty Boy." The mechanic grumbled while grabbing the orange juice.

The day went by mostly without incident, even if Murdock had gotten into a barking competition with the neighbor's Great Dane. Also, to Face's surprise it'd only taken a couple treats to get the pilot dressed and into the van before their meeting with the client.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

When B.A. complained about them being late, Face hurriedly shoved the bag of cookies in his coat without paying attention. Unfortunately, he became all too aware, trying to remain focused on Rebecca Baker's tale of troubles, as Murdock rooted around in his pocket.

"No." Face whispered as B.A. sent a withering look in their direction.

The rummaging stopped for a short time, only to start back up at top intensity. Socked hands that had been concealed inside jacket pockets were on full display, pawing at Face while the pilot whined.

"Buddy, down." Face felt heat rise to his cheeks as a sharp bark from Murdock brought the conversation to a screeching halt.

"Is this some kind of joke? I thought you guys were professionals." Ms. Baker fumed as Hannibal fixed Face with an icy glare and pointed towards the van.

"Come." Face ordered, walking quickly away as Hannibal tried to smooth out the situation.

_'__Jesus, this is too much.' _The conman thought even as he continued with orders. "No. Bad." He chastised, opening the door as Murdock pawed at him.

"In." Face could feel the start of a monster migraine as he rolled down the passenger window. Before shutting the door he made the mistake of looking at Murdock. Sitting between the front seats, hair sticking out from under his askew red cap the pilot stared at Face with mournful eyes.

"Dammit. Here." Face pulled a treat out of his pocket before straightening his coat and heading back to his non-canine inclined teammates.

Later Face received alternating looks of irritation from Hannibal and B.A. in the rearview mirror as they traveled home. Not that it affected Murdock, who happily yipped and crawled into the conman's lap.

Once they'd pulled into the garage Face knew he should talk to Hannibal, but all he really wanted was to go to sleep so he could hopefully wake up tomorrow to a normal, _well_, as normal as he got, Murdock.

After a quick shower Face climbed into bed and grabbed a book off the nightstand, hoping it would hurry sleep along. He only managed a couple of pages before the mattress dipped and a warm, wet tongue slid across his heel. Ignoring the action only caused it to intensify with quick swipes to the top of his foot and toes.

"Stop it." _'Fuck. Wrong command.'_ Face placed the book to the side as Murdock moved slowly up his body, pausing for a well-placed drag of tongue over nipple.

"Down." Face ordered with no conviction as his jaw was playfully bit.

It had been a long day. But all of Hannibal and B.A.'s exasperation, the client anger and his own embarrassment were worth it for this very moment.

Face shuddered with excitement as Murdock grinned wildly and reached out to scratch behind his ear. With a glint in his eyes, the pilot leaned close and drawled,

"Good boy."


End file.
